


An annual occurrence

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Complete, F/F, F/M, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Partner Swapping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the movie.</p><p>Brad and Janet try to move on with their lives and forget everything that happened to them in Frank N Furter's castle, but every year, on the anniversary of That Night, things seem to be beyond their control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An annual occurrence

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
  
...

It was only after day had broken and the sun crept over the horizon that they came to their senses once more, the spell of the night and the sweet Transsexual from Transylvania finally broken. Janet and Brad had worked together silently, carrying an unconscious Dr. Everett Scott back to his car. Even as Brad drove off to Dr. Scott's home - taking the left fork instead of the right this time - neither one spoke a word.

They were still dressed in their outfits Frank N Furter had put them in, and Janet couldn't stop her gaze from looking at Brad wearing a corset. She wanted to look away, but every time she tried, she would immediately return her eyes back to her fiancé's exposed chest.  _Oh, dear Lord, her fiancé_. After everything they'd done -  _everything she'd done_  - she doubted that Brad would want to marry her anymore. She couldn't wear white on her wedding day. The thought of Brad hating her and her sullied reputation made Janet finally look away, repressing a sob of distress. Her tears fell silently, and she squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore each and every hot trail the tears trekked down her cheeks.

When Brad stopped the car in front of Dr. Scott's very normal and very non-castle home, they both got out and helped the scientist inside, again working in silence. When they were sure that Dr. Scott was all right, and simply dazed from his adventure and the knowledge of Eddie's death, Brad muttered something about getting dressed, not looking at Janet. She collapsed by Dr. Scott's bed, sobbing loudly when Brad had left the room.

He returned in fifteen minutes time to find her crying still, her stockings filled with holes, burns, and runs from the debris of the rising Castle. Brad quickly averted his gaze and told Janet that the shower was free. She stood and rushed past him, her eyes full of tears. With a heavy sigh, Brad sat by the scientist's bed, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

When Janet hadn't emerged from the bathroom nearly an hour later, Brad knocked on the door, sure that she was hurt or worse, those Transylvanians had come back to kidnap her. He was more than relieved to see her open the door, a curious and hopeful expression on her face and a towel around her body. In a rush of emotion - probably lingering from the night before, he'd never been this emotional before ... That Night - Brad wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and breathing in her scent.

It had taken three pots of tea (and half a bottle of the good Doctor's scotch, but he wasn't to know that), but Brad and Janet had finally agreed to never speak of That Night again, and had decided to marry in three months.

Time, as it is wont to do, passed by. Three months were gone in a blink of an eye, and their wedding was by far nicer than Betty and Ralph's, even if she did have a strip of red secretly sewn into the bottom layer of the dress, a testament to That Night when she'd lost herself to her dirtiest of emotions. Dr. Everett Scott attended, Ralph was the best man, Janet's father gave her away, and both of their mothers cried. The wedding night was nice too, although both Brad and Janet had fleeting thoughts that it lacked the passion of another night and another person. But it was nice, and they were nice people, and they would never voice their thoughts aloud, for fear of upsetting the other. So, for another eight months and thirty days, they were content with nice.

Then the next day, on the very anniversary of That Night, Betty had dragged Janet to a theatre to help with a dress rehearsal.  _Janet was an artist when it came to make-up_ , Betty had proclaimed, and Janet felt that she couldn't let her friend down. So, she had watched as the women transformed themselves into sixteenth century Ladies, complete with corsets, dresses, and large wigs. Betty had giggled and laughed with her, and a few of the actresses had convinced them to try on a corset, just for fun. Janet had consumed far too much celebratory champagne, and had agreed with very little hesitation. Delighted at her agreement, Janet soon found herself surrounded by eager women, and within moments (and a little bit of deep breathing), she was dressed in a simple black corset. Then, the director had called the actresses to the stage to actually do their jobs and perform, and over the course of the night, the corset was forgotten. Janet left the theatre wearing it, and it wasn't until she was a third of the way home that she even remembered it. She couldn't go back now, and had no way of getting inside the locked theatre even if she did, so Janet continued on home. That night, when Brad had seen the corset on her, her breasts straining against the fabric, his eyes had gleamed, even as he tore his glasses off and proceeded to completely fuck her into the kitchen floor.

As with a night that happened a year ago, neither one spoke of what had happened. On waking up, her body aching and throbbing and feeling far better than it had in some time, Janet took the corset off and tucked it away in a box, pushing it deep under the bed.

Again, time went by. Their parents were getting anxious for grandchildren, and both Janet and Brad assured them that they were doing their best, doing their duty, and would hopefully have a house full of children soon enough. After six months of trying, they each consulted doctors, both being told that there was nothing wrong and to simply let it happen naturally. Betty, who was already four months pregnant, took every opportunity to tell Janet of every remedy and old wives' tale about how to get pregnant. She tried everything, from exotic herbs and spices, to cutting foods from her diet completely, and even making Brad wait for days in between. Nothing seemed to help, and she became depressed, certain that she was failing at her job as a wife.

Brad had finally managed to convince her to leave the house, and Betty had left her bouncing baby boy with the two men, grateful for a day off from the screaming and smelly bundle of joy. She took Janet to a shopping centre, with the outrageous fashions from towns bigger than Denton and wild colours that she had never even dreamt of. Then, just as they were about to leave, Betty had seen a store devoted purely to make-up. She'd pulled Janet in before she had time to realise what was happening, leaving her to her own devices once she was inside. Without her friend beside her, Janet had browsed the displays, smiling briefly at the cashiers, shaking her head at women trying to sell their products to her. While trying to get away from one particularly persistent sales woman, Janet saw it. A dark plum red lipstick that she had seen only once before. She had purchased it within minutes, her head spinning, and the need to get fresh air overwhelming her. Janet had left the store, and then the entire shopping centre, and stood outside, shivering in the cold November air. Betty realised that she wasn't in the store five minutes later, and when she found her outside, had taken one look at her face and immediately drove her home. Brad seemed concerned for Janet's welfare, but Ralph was just pleased to see Betty so she could take Ralph Jr. off his hands. After their friends had left, Janet had insisted that she was fine. Brad hadn't believed her, searching her purse for a headache tablet. Instead, he'd found the lipstick, the dark plum red lipstick tucked neatly away in her purse. As with Janet only an hour ago, something seemed to overcome him. His lips were dark, and in moments of kissing her heatedly, they were smeared as well, dark lines of lipstick grazing his cheek as they fucked on the couch, their lounge room curtains open for the world to see.

The next morning, Janet had woken up with lipstick stains on her clothes, smudges of colour branding her skin in places that Brad's mouth had never been before last night. She'd gone bright red and on finding the half-used tube of lipstick, had put it in the same box as the corset, pushing it deep under the bed once more.

Time passed, another year, and this time, Janet had fallen pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy exactly nine months after that night, and there was only a moment in her mind when she envisioned calling their son Frank. It passed quickly, of course, and Brad, the more level headed of them at that time, announced that their son would be named Bradley Scott Majors.  _A fine name for a fine boy_ , most said on hearing the newborn's name. Their little Bradley was fine, with wide brown eyes that watched everyone and everything, and the sweetest temperament of all of the babies, much to the jealousy of the other mothers at the park. Three months after their son's birth, little Bradley had thrown his dummy while his father was trying to burp him. After setting his son in his cot, Brad had looked for the dummy, only to find that it had gone under the bed.  _When he was old enough, they'd have to enrol little Bradley into Little League_ , Brad mused, seeing that the dummy was all the way under a bed, resting against a box far at the back. He pulled the box out with an umbrella's handle, dragging the dummy with it. Setting the dummy aside to wash, Brad frowned slightly, not recognising the box. He opened it and saw the corset and lipstick inside. He'd wondered where they'd gone. As if in a daze, Brad took the corset out with one hand, his other already undoing his pants. In a matter of minutes, he was wearing the corset around his body, a pair of Janet's black knickers, and her stockings. Janet was downstairs cooking dinner for them, the parents finding it easier to eat after their son had eaten and gone to bed. Brad made his way downstairs, and Janet gasped on seeing his attire. It wasn't a gasp of fear or repulsion, but one of desire, and he pulled her to his body sharply, her legs winding around his waist instinctively.

The next morning, the corset was returned to the box, the stockings and knickers accompanying them.

_Ralph Jr. was keeping them up all night_ , Betty complained, looking as exhausted as she sounded.  _They hadn't kissed in weeks, hadn't held hands in months, and the idea of sex was a vague memory in her mind. In fact, if it wasn't for Ralph Jr., she could very well doubt the idea of ever having sex before_. Janet had made all of the appropriate noises, trying to keep from blushing at Betty's blunt words. It seemed that becoming Ralph's wife had turned her from plain and blushing Betty into a woman who didn't care who knew that she hadn't had an orgasm in five months. Janet had offered to look after Ralph Jr. for them, to let her and Ralph have a chance to reconnect. Betty had thanked her every few days in the weeks up to the big date with Ralph, and in the days afterwards, there was hardly a moment when Betty wasn't expressing her gratitude to Janet.  _If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask_. A few months later, on the anniversary of That Night, Janet had asked Betty and Ralph to look after little Bradley for her, but as it was their third wedding anniversary, they already had plans. Instead, Janet's mother had offered to take care of little Bradley for them, driving the two hour journey up to Denton, just to take him for the weekend. She'd taken Ralph Jr. as well, and Betty had come over with Ralph after their dinner to thank Janet and Brad. The moment they stepped into the house, something seemed to happen to their sensibilities. The rain had come at a bad time, and that was probably the only reason that they were shivering, but there was something eerie about the candles in the house, and Betty wasn't entirely sure how she'd managed to get from the entrance up to Janet and Brad's bedroom. Their black satin sheets looked entirely too comfortable, and the way that Janet was kissing her made her head spin. Ralph, on seeing his wife kissing another woman, became unbearably hard, and as his host, Brad thought it polite to ease his guest's uncomfortable situation. Betty heard Ralph's moans of desire and a sucking sound that sounded awfully similar to Ralph Jr. sucking on her own breast. Then Ralph was lying next to her on the bed, his leg bent as Brad sucked him off, and his mouth hot on her nipple. Janet was between her legs, licking at her eagerly, and in the haze of everything that was happening, Betty was fairly sure Janet was stroking Brad's hard length in time with her tongue. She orgasmed, screaming someone's name, but she had no idea who, and Ralph echoed her scream moments later. Janet and Brad were silent as they redressed their friends carefully, and then, as the night was still young, they held hands and went downstairs, Janet's mouth around him while Brad's tongue was inside of her, and they came with their own screams. Upstairs, their friends slept on, oblivious to what was happening outside of their dark haze-filled dreams.

The next morning, after Betty and Ralph were assured that nothing had happened - Janet and Brad giving very convincing looks of confusion at their halted questions - and they had left for a final day of peace before Ralph Jr. was returned by Janet's mother, the black satin sheets were added to the box.

Janet became pregnant again, this time a few months after the night, and on the anniversary of That Night, her stomach was heavy, and she was exceptionally horny. The feel and remembrance of That Night and her own hormones combined to release some of the wildest sex either one had ever known, and the next morning, what was left of their bed head was added to the box.

Little Bradley became the Big Bradley with the arrival of Francine a few weeks later. She was said to have her mother's looks and father's level headed temperament.  _She would break hearts, that little Frankie_ , someone had cooed. Janet had snapped, stating in very clear and subtly dangerous tones that her daughter's name was  _Francine_. No one ever dared to call her Frankie again, even if sometimes her parents would say Frank, and hurry to change the topic of conversation.

Every year on the anniversary of That Night, Janet and Brad organised to have someone take care of Big Bradley and Little Francine, and a night of debauchery took place. Sometimes, Betty and Ralph were invited to join them to celebrate the night of their marriage, and Janet and Brad's engagement, and sometimes they accepted, sometimes they didn't. They usually left the Majors' home with vague memories of the night before, of intense pleasure and lustful moans, but they were good people (even if Betty could talk about her sex life in public) and whatever happened on That Night was never discussed in the light of day. As Janet was always with Betty, and Brad was always with Ralph, there was never a chance for an accidental pregnancy, and the Majors had their own sexual fantasies fulfilled once a year without repercussion from their significant other. Sometimes, the Hapschatt's wouldn't accept the invitation, and Janet and Brad went from corsets and stockings to maid outfits for her, gold briefs for him, and sequinned top hats and tail coats for both of them.

Brad and Janet never talked about That Night, but they never forgot it either. They reenacted it every year, remembering what they had hoped to forget, and reliving That Night and absent friends. Then, when morning broke and the sun crept it's way over the horizon, just as it had done that first time, the mist cleared, and they returned to their lives, as normal and nice as ever. Janet and Brad wouldn't admit it - not out loud, not to each other, and not even to themselves - but despite what their police reports had stated all of those years ago, their lives had changed That Night, and they never wanted to forget it.

...

The end.


End file.
